I Guess I Am a Fantasy
by everydaySUPAhero01
Summary: Rex and Noah are playing basketball. Rex just doesn't know how crazy he drives Noah and Noah can't stop the fantasies from trickling to the front of his mind. What are the two teenage boys to do? boyxboy One shot


***NOTE: I've decided to start taking requests for stories. I would prefer it if you chose from the list of pairings on my profile and please have a small bit of the plot in mind before contacting me. DO NOT SEND YOUR REQUESTS IN A REVIEW OR YOU WILL BE IGNORED. Please contact me through private message.*  
><strong>

******PLEASE REVIEW******

Rex cried out from under Noah, holding his head from where it'd been banged by Noah's force. "Dude! That hurt!"

Noah looked at him apologetically. "Sorry. You're the one that wanted this."

Rex narrowed his eyes and pushed on his friend's bare chest. "I changed my mind. I want to go home."

"What? Dude, I'm here to help you."

"And you're doing a piss poor job at it. Just get off of me." Rex pushed Noah off of him and stood up, walking over and grabbing the basketball from where he'd dropped it when Noah had run into him, knocking them both to the ground. He turned and smirked at his friend. "You know, you're not a very good teacher. I asked you to teach me how to shoot a basketball, not how to tackle your friends onto the pavement."

Frankly, Rex had gotten tired of losing to everyone when it came to basketball. He could count all of the baskets he'd made on one hand. Even someone in a parallel universe knew how badly he sucked at this game. He'd asked Noah to teach him, but every time the blond got near him to show him how to shoot, he freaked out.

Noah sighed and rolled his eyes at his Hispanic friend's antics. "Whatever, just get over here so that I can show you again."

Rex frowned a little but walked over to the free point line, aiming the ball at the basket. "How's this?"

Noah stood close, his chest pressed against Rex's back as he gazed over his shoulder. After a moment of trying to figure out where the ball would go if Rex shot it now he reached around his friend to move his arms. "Just a little to the left," he mumbled idly, his hot breath pressing against the shell of Rex's ear.

Rex shivered but let his arms be controlled. When Noah's arms moved from around him, he missed them a little bit but didn't say anything. He shot the ball and it went right through the hoop. He stared at it for a moment before grinning victoriously. "Ha! I knew that I'd get it someday. It's because I'm awesome and there's nothing I can't do."

Noah chuckled and gave him an exasperated smile. "Good shot, Rex."

Rex nodded and his grin widened. "Thanks for your help, Noah." He ran to pick up the ball and then went back to the free point line, shooting it the same way that Noah had shown him the time before, and it went in. Rex cheered and pumped his fist in the air before turning to his blond friend and grasping his shoulders. "You are the best friend ever. Tell you what. Dinner is on me." He started going after the ball again, but paused and looked back sheepishly. "Well, actually, it'll be on Six because I don't get paid, but the point is that you won't have to buy."

Noah smiled and watched as his friend ran off. He shoulders still felt hot from where Rex's hands had been. He was not as oblivious as our Hispanic hero was. He knew what it was that he was feeling for Rex. He couldn't name it exactly (was it love, lust or some combination of both?) but he knew that it wasn't just normal friendship. He'd even come to terms with the many fantasies he'd been having lately, involving he and the EVO in his bed.

One such fantasy started where he was standing at that exact moment.

_Rex came running up to him, the basketball in hand. He gently pushed Noah out of the way, his hand on the blonde's abdomen, so that he could get to the free point line. He turned around and started aiming, his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth cutely. Noah stepped forward and put his chin on the boy's shoulder, sitting his hands on his hips. "Square your hips," he whispered, directly in Rex's ear. He felt Rex shiver under his hands and he reveled in the feeling._

"_Noah…" he brunette mumbled with his eyes half lidded in lust. "You're doing this to me on purpose. You know how much I want you."_

_Noah knew that Real Rex would never be this cute and submissive. He would probably insist on being top, if he even consented to sex at all. Still, this was why they called them fantasies and not reality. Noah could dream, couldn't he?_

_Noah smirked and tightened his hold around his soon-to-be-lover. "Doing what?" he asked innocently. "How can I know what I'm doing to you if you don't tell me?" He deliberately blew inside his friend's ear, feeling his body give another shudder of pleasure._

"_You… You know what I want…"_

"_No, I'd afraid I don't know. You'll have to tell me."_

"_Noah… I want you to-"_

"Noah? What's the matter with you, Dude? Are you done playing?" Real Rex asked, walking up to him.

Noah jumped as he was woken from his fantasy and nodded. "Yeah, Rex, I'm getting kind of tired. Wanna go ahead and head to dinner?"

Rex smirked and dribbled the ball (which he was actually pretty good at). "My crazy skills are too much for you, huh?" he teased, snickering. "Sure thing, Noah. Just let me give Six a call and let him know that I'm gonna need some cash."

"Rex," Noah said, smiling sweetly. "You really don't have to pay for me. I have plenty of money."

"I know, but I want to thank you. You're the best friend I've ever had, Noah," Rex said. He was blushing a little, which made Noah's heart begin to flutter.

"That you can remember," Noah reminded him.

Rex shook his head. "Yeah, I guess that I've forgotten some of my friends from the past, but I'm 100% sure that, even if I forgot everything right now and never saw you again, I would always know that someone was missing. I might not remember what we did or even your name, but I would always remember that you and I are meant to be best friends."

Noah stared at him, his face flushed from happiness. "Really, Rex? I'm so glad that you think that way. You're the best friend that I've ever had too, and I can remember all of my friends."

Rex grinned and started heading towards the road. "Pizza?" he suggested. He pulled out his phone and called Six. "Hey, Six, I'm being attacked and I can't use my powers, come to Pizza Bob's quick!" he said, with a tone that would instantly let Six know that he wasn't in any real danger. He grinned as he transformed his feet into his bike. Noah climbed on and held onto Rex tightly.

"Should you have told Six that? Won't he be angry?"

"Nah, he's used to my antics." He grinned when he felt Noah's face press into his back and revved him bike, sending them forward and around the corner towards Bob's Pizza. Six was there waiting for them, leaning against the wall as they pulled up. Rex grinned and turned his feet back to normal, accidentally sending Noah to the ground. He helped his friend up and then walked over to his mentor, his grin wide. "Hey Six!" he said happily. "Need some cash. I'm treating my best friend to pizza."

Six sighed. "Rex, Holiday was the one that answered my phone. She's angry at you for scaring her."

Rex frowned. "She's angry at me? How angry?"

Instead of answering, he turned to Noah. "Maybe he should stay with you tonight, if you don't mind."

Noah looked between Rex and Six and then nodded. "Uh, sure. I don't mind at all. Is she that scary with she's mad?"

"Not really. Just for a few minutes, then she starts getting all mushy," Rex said. He took the money that Six handed him and then watched as the man walked away. He turned to Noah and grinned, showing him the money. "Alright! He gave me extra! We could go to the arcade when we're done here if you want."

Noah yawned and shook his head. "Maybe tomorrow we can go. I kind of want to go home after we eat."

"Sure thing," Rex said. "It's been pretty quiet lately with the EVOs, so I might have tomorrow off and we can go to the arcade then."

Noah nodded and led the other boy inside the building. They slid into a booth and ordered a large pizza, half pineapple and salmon and half plain cheese. The waitress looked at them oddly after the order but nodded and left.

Noah laughed at her reaction and leaned over to whisper to his friend. "I'm starting to think that you only order that to mess with the waiters," he teased.

Rex smiled playfully. "You should try it. It's not bad at all. You can hardly taste the salmon over the pineapple."

"No thanks. I think I'm good."

Rex shrugged as if saying 'your loss' but he didn't say it out loud. They talked for a few more minutes before the pizza was placed in front of them. Rex instantly began to dig into his half, while Noah ate a bit more slowly, just watching his friend scarf his food down.

A bit of pineapple juice dribbled down Rex's chin and Noah resisted the urge to lick it away. Instead, he reached over and wiped the juice away from his chin with his thumb. He grinned when he saw Rex blush as he tried to stutter out a quiet 'thanks'.

They ate all of the pizza quickly and Rex paid, leaving a tip. He stood and started heading for the door as he heard Noah climbing out of the booth, but he tripped and landed right in Noah's lap. The boys were still for a long moment, Rex's behind pressing into Noah's crotch. After the short moment, he jumped up and turned around to look at the blond, his face bright red. "S-Sorry," he mumbled, walking hurriedly out the door.

Noah just stared into space for a moment before following the other outside. He could hardly think at all beyond just remembering what Rex's body on his had felt like. One thing was for sure, he knew for certain that there was no way he'd be able to ride back to his house with his arms wrapped around Rex without getting turned on. "Hey, you wanna walk?" he asked Rex casually. "It's nice out tonight."

Rex looked at him, a little worried that this suggestion was because of what had happened in the pizzeria, but nodded anyway and began to walk towards Noah's house. Noah walked next to him, close enough so that Rex could feel the heat from the blonde's body press against his arm. It wasn't very cold out, but still he felt the need to shiver.

Neither of them said a word as they walked, both lost in their thoughts. Noah was trying to repress a growing hard on (and failing) and Rex was trying to make sense of what was going on. The reached Noah's house quickly, neither even noticing until Noah subconsciously unlocked the door and pushed it open. They entered a dark and quiet house, the blond looking around curiously.

"Are your parents not home?" Rex asked curiously.

"Dunno," Noah said. "Mom? Dad? Looks like they're gone. Oh! I completely forgot. Tonight is game night. They're probably at my aunt's party watching the game on her big screen. Let me just call them and make sure that it's okay that you stay here."

Rex nodded and walked farther into the house. "You mind if I take a shower, Dude?"

Images came to Noah's mind and he was unable push them back. Rex naked in his shower, his wet hair hanging in his face. Rex pressed up against his tiled wall crying out as Noah thrust into him. Rex soaking in a bubble bath, the bubbles going away slowly to reveal his private parts. Rex using the water to prepare himself, his fingers moving in and out.

"Sure," he said, his voice squeaking. He coughed and lowered his voice. "Sure. Go ahead. I'll find the sleeping bag for you."

Rex pouted. "I have to sleep on the floor?"

"You could sleep in my parent's bed if you really want. They had sex in it last night."

"Why'd you tell me that then?"

"To bother you."

Rex frowned. "Fine… I'll take the floor." He headed upstairs to Noah's bathroom. Noah, on the other hand, was downstairs, debating whether or not to fulfill one of this fantasies and surprising Rex in the shower.

_Rex hummed as he washed his hair. He pulled his hand away and looked at his hand, seeing all of the soap suds on his finger. He bit his lip cutely, contemplating the likely hood of getting caught. He decided that it was worth it and reached back, massaging his entrance with his two fingers and moaning lowly. He groaned as he slid a finger inside of himself, moving it around and pressing against the walls of his hot cavern._

"_Need some help, Rex?"Noah asked from the doorway._

_Rex cried out in surprise and pulled his finger out, spinning around and not bothering to cover himself up, showing Noah his hard member. "Noah! I didn't hear you come in."_

"_That was the point," Noah said. He walked over, slowly stripping himself, and when he reached the standing shower. He opened the glass door and stepped inside. It was small inside and Rex pressed himself against the wall to keep Noah from touching him and making him even more excited. Noah pressed himself against Rex's quivering body, smirking. "You're quite cute, Rex," he purred. "Did you know that?"_

"_N-Noah…" Rex murmured. "Why are you doing this?"_

"_Because we both want it. Don't pretend that you don't." He leaned forward and whispered in Rex's ear. "Tell me that you want it, Rex."_

_Rex groaned lustfully. "I want it so bad, Noah. I want it… will you give it to me?"_

_Noah's smirk widened. "Of course. All you had to do was ask."_

Noah sighed happily as he came out of the fantasy. With determination, he walked towards the stairs, only to see Rex coming down them, his hair dripping wet in his face and his shirt sticking to his body. The boy smiled sheepishly. "There weren't any towels," he said.

Noah didn't hear him. He was staring at Rex's legs, trying to figure out what was different than usual. Then it hit him.

Rex wasn't wearing any pants.

"Pants…" he mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Pants." He said louder.

"Oh, I couldn't get them on. I'm too wet."

The was the final straw.

Noah stormed up to where Rex was on the stairs and grabbed his wrist, pulling him towards the bedroom. If it were anyone else, Rex would punch them into oblivion with his mech-fists, but this was Noah, so he didn't. Noah ignored Rex's frantic questions and pushed him onto the bed.

"You drive me crazy," Noah whispered, his voice husky with lust. He pushed Rex down onto the bed and climbed over top of him.

"Noah? Wait, what are you doing? What do you mean I drive you crazy?" He was so confused. He was even more confused when Noah pressed their lips together passionately. 'He tastes like salmon and pineapple,' Noah thought idly. 'Can't taste the salmon, my ass.' He forced Rex's mouth open and shoved his tongue in. It wasn't the first kiss that he'd always imagined (soft and sweet and loving) but it would have to do. He just couldn't hold himself in anymore. Rex pulled away with a gasp. "Noah! What are you-!"

"Rex, you're insufferable sometimes, but I can't help but love you. Just… Just this once… Let me do it."

Rex just stared at him for a moment. He wasn't exactly sure what Noah was doing (he'd gotten a sex-ed lesson from Holiday when he turned thirteen but she hadn't told him that two guys could do this kind of thing too) but he knew that he liked it and he trusted Noah, more than he trusted himself sometimes.

"Noah… What do you want to do to me?"

Most people probably would have thought Rex was being coy, but Noah knew that he was genuinely curious. "I want to stick my dick up your ass," he said bluntly. That was always the best way to deal with Rex. No beating around the bush or else he'd find some way to twist it so that he had the advantage.

Rex was quiet for a moment before his eyes widened and his face turned bright red. "I'm the girl?"

Noah rolled his eyes. "Only you would care so much about that rather than the pain you might be feeling afterward."

"Pain I'm fine with. Pain I can deal with. I'm an EVO and my measurement of pain isn't the same as yours. But being the girl in our relationship…"

Noah gave him a caring smile. "I'll make it feel good Rex. I promise."

Rex still looked unsurely. "I don't know…"

Noah sighed and pushed Rex flat on his back. He took off his belt and tied Rex's hands to the bedpost. "Now you have no choice but to let me do what I like. Or you could build one of your machines and risk hurting me. Which would you prefer?" He asked, smirking because he knew the answer.

Rex pouted at him. "Fine," he mumbled. "But I want to be on top next time."

"After tonight…" Noah whispered, licking the shell of Rex's ear and pulling down the Hispanic boy's rather colorful briefs. "… you'll never say that again."

Rex shivered and tugged on the belt, trying to pull his hands out, but Noah's lips were making him weak. Noah was kissing down his neck, pausing to suck at various spots. Rex had so many questions to ask, but he could speak because of those cursed lips.

"Noah…" he moaned, when his shirt was pushed up and a finger brushed his nipple.

Noah looked surprised but smirked and bent down, taking the nipple in his mouth. Rex groaned and arched his back, panting from pleasure. He whined in disappointment when Noah pulled away. "I think I found your sensitive spots," he mumbled against the skin of Rex's chest before taking the other nipple in his mouth. "Has anyone ever told you how cute you are?"

"Old ladies do," Rex said, panting for breath. "But, I get the feeling you're not talking about the same kind of cute."

Noah shook his head. "No, silly. I'm talking about the panting, sweating, moaning kind of cute. I bet this part of you is cute too," he whispered, pressing his finger against Rex's entrance through his underwear.

Rex frowned and weakly pushed his friend's chest. "What are you doing? Don't touch that. It's dirty."

Noah shook his head. "You just got out of the shower, didn't you? I bet you cleaned it. You rubbed your finger over it, didn't you?" he teased, grinning as Rex's face turned steadily pinker. "You did, didn't you? Have you ever stuck your finger inside?"

"Why would I do that?"

"I'll show you why." Noah pulled off Rex's underwear and leaned down, licking the tight entrance and slowly sliding a finger inside at the same time.

Rex howled in surprise and pulled harder on the belt, but not hard enough to break it or free himself. "Wha-What are you doing?"

"Making you feel good. Is it working?"

Rex looked away and closed his eyes, but nodded shortly and began to move his hips against Noah's finger. Noah added a second finger and then a third one quickly after. He scissored them all, stretching Rex's insides to fit him. He pulled his fingers out and then thrust them back in, rubbing the walls on the inside. He loved the noises that his lover was making. They were driving him crazy.

Rex panted but tried to get a few words out. "Noah… Belt… I want to touch you…"

Noah grinned and nodded. "You won't try to take over on top, will you?" When Rex shook his head vigorously, he reached up and undid the belt. Instantly, Rex's hands went to the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head so that the blonde's chest was bare. Rex leaned over and started sucking on it, the way Noah had done to his earlier. He was sure to leave some marks, claiming Noah's body as his own.

He whined when Noah's fingers moved out of him. "Hey! Wha-?"

"Sorry, Rex… I can't hold it in anymore. I have to be inside of you."

As he said that, he pushed himself into the tight cavern and kissed Rex passionately to hold in all the beautiful noises that the brunette was making. He thrust hard and fast, knowing that Rex's body could take it no problem. His fingers played with Rex's overly sensitive nipples, pulling and pinching them to give the other boy even more pleasure. He groaned when Rex came hard on their stomachs and tightened around him, but he held it in and kept moving. One hand moved to Rex's neglected member, still hard as a rock despite having just came. He stroked it at the same pace of his thrusts, grinning when the boy came again.

This time he let himself come as well, deep inside his lover's hole. He sighed and kissed the Hispanic boy lovingly, laying light kisses along his cheek and neck as they both tried to catch their breath.

"Go…." Rex mumbled.

"What?" Noah asked.

"Gooooooooddddddddd!" he groaned, letting himself fall back on the bed with his arms out on either side of him, showing his satisfaction. "That felt so good!"

Noah grinned and started pulling out. "I'm glad you thought so."

"Did you think so?" Rex asked worriedly.

Noah nodded and kissed the tip of Rex's nose, laughing at the funny look on Rex's face at the gesture. "Most definitely. That was the best sex of my entire life." He was almost all the way out when Rex wrapped his legs around the blonde's waist and pulled him back in, groaning and arching his back.

"Where do you think you're going? We're just getting started." Rex smirked suggestively. "I have a few fantasies I wanna try out."


End file.
